forbidden love
by twilightlover112
Summary: Bella is the Daughter of Charlie Swan he is one of the tribe leaders, Bella is best friends with Leah and Jake. What happens when a certain group of vampires come to Forks? What about the wolves? What if a certain wolf imprints on one of the vampires?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__Bella is the Daughter of Charlie Swan he is one of the tribe leaders, Bella is best friends with Leah and Jake. What happens when a certain group of vampires come to Forks? What about the wolves? What if a certain wolf imprints on one of the vampires? _

**Disclaimer: **this is the only time I'm going to do this so… I don't own SM or her Characters but I wish I did (who doesn't?)

**Chapter 1**

I was walking with Leah to our next class. Ugh this is so boring I don't get why we have to go to school I mean I'd rather be cliff diving or hanging out with the guys. I sighed I wasn't really feeling good I felt cold.

"Bella are you okay you look kind of sick" Leah looked at me with concern written across her face. I nodded "Yeah I'm fine" I looked back at her.

Leah nodded and looked ahead, "hey have you seen Jake and Embry today?"

"No I haven't last time I talk to him was on Friday" I haven't seen them in school either hmm that's weird. I looked down I wonder where they are. Leah put a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa Bella your burning up" she yanked her hand from my shoulder. I suddenly had a sick feeling in my stomach.

"I don't feel so good" I said and wrapped my hands around myself. "I got to go" I turned and ran to the parking lot. I jumped on my motorcycle and headed home.

When I got home I ran inside, "Dad are you home" I called from the door way.

"Yeah in the living room" I walked into the living room. "How come your not in school" I was hit with nausea I ran upstairs to the bathroom and closed the door. When I walked out of the bathroom I went back into the living room.

"Dad I don't feel to good" I looked at Charlie to see his face in shock "Dad what's going on" I was getting worried.

"Uh Bella I don't really know how to tell you this but you know the tribe's legends" he looked at me I nodded for him to continue "Well there true and I think you might... Honey I think you might me turning into a wolf"

I thought of what he just said _I think you might be turning into a wolf_ what that can be true can it?

"No dad your totally wrong how can you even think that" I screamed, I was getting mad.

"Bella, its true Jake, Embry, and Sam are wolves already you need to calm down" he said calmly.

Calm down how can I calm down If he's lying ugh I guess he's right I don need to calm down. "I'll calm down if you quit lying dad" I said.

"I'm not lying" ugh I no he is I mean there's no such thing as werewolves is there? I was getting mad again. "Bella calm down" Charlie said, but I couldn't really hear him I was to mad.

I suddenly felt something go through me almost like electricity or something like that, I could faintly hear clothes tearing. What's happening to me?

**A/N hey guys I hope you like it please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's thanks ****cookiedoughicecream2**** for reviewing first that means a lot thanks again! **** Anyways on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

I looked at my surrounding and noticed ripped clothes, wait those are my clothes. Oh no this is bad.

**(A/N Bella is **_Italic _**while Jake is **_**bold and italic**_** and Embry and the pack is bold)**

**Hey I think somebody just phased**

_What who is this?_

_**Bella is that you?**_

_Uh yeah but who are you _I was getting confused.

_**Hey Bells its Jake this is cool huh we can read each other's thoughts**_

_Cool what's cool about it I think it's weird. What exactly am I? _

_**Bella you're a were wolf now**_

Great a were wolf and that's just another thing to add to my list people already think I'm weird.

**No they don't Bella**

_Embry is that you_

**Yeah that's cool huh; hey you know what I just noticed.**

_What?_

**You're the only girl that phased.**

_No shit Sherlock_

I heard Jake and someone else laughing

_Who exactly is here?_

_**Uh Just me Embry and Sam**_

_Sam?_

**Hey Bella how are you**

_You guys have some serious explaining to do_

_**Well you're a werewolf, our enemies are vampires, and you can transform when ever you want**_

_Wait Vampires do they even exist i mean you guys got to be kidding me._

_**Where not were supposed to meet them to morrow so all you need to do is calm down and you'll phase back to your normal self.**_

**What normal self Bella's never normal**

_Shut up Embry_

He snickered I sighed and tried to calm down to my surprise it worked, and I phased back good thing Charlie left for work. I looked down and saw my self practically naked. I grabbed a blanket and went upstairs.

Once I was dressed I went downstairs and cleaned up my clothes that got torn. I decided we need food so I had to make a trip to Forks to go to the grocery store.

We had one here but I couldn't seem to find all the food we needed I sighed and grabbed my keys. I headed out side and hopped on my motorcycle and took off to Forks. About half way there I was hit with this amazing scent.

I shrugged it off and drove into the parking lot. I took my key out of the ignition and started walking into the store.

Okay what do we need hmm eggs, bacon, milk, etc… I headed to the food section and went to get the milk. I started smelling that amazing scent again. Being me I felt like I walked into a wall.

I looked up to see this god standing in front of me "I-I'm sorry" I stuttered the god smiled, "No its all my fault I wasn't looking where I was going" I shook my head.

"No really I wasn't looking were _I _was going" he shook his head "Here let me at least help you up" he held out his hand. Blushing I grabbed a hold of it and felt an electric current go through us.

I tried to hide my shock I pulled my hand away when I was standing up "Thanks again, by the way I'm Bella" I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Bella I'm Edward Cullen" I nodded. "Edward are you done already I'm hungry" I looked towards the voice and saw a huge man.

He was coming towards us. Wow he was big, he had curly black short hair that was short, I noticed he had the same eye color as Edward, hmm I guess that ran in the family. He also had huge muscles and was really fit.

When he came close to us he noticed me, "See your finally talking to a girl Eddie" he grinned, while I blushed. He grinned wider when he saw me blush.

"And she's a blusher to" I looked down going redder. When I looked up I saw him looking at me "My name's Emmett I'm Eddie's brother, I didn't know he knew how to talk to girls I always thought he was gay" I stifled a laugh.

"Any ways I saw you run into Eddie, and man your really clumsy" he laughed I glared at him. "Hey I got a question" I looked at him to continue.

"Okay before you go dating Eddie here—"– wait dating what is he talking about—"I was wondering if you're a weirdo" I looked at him "I mean are you a freak" he looked back.

I could feel my hands trembling, great not now. I guess they saw my hands trembling because there eyes widened.

"Wait your not one of those _things _are you" Emmett snapped.

"I suggest you shut up" I said getting mad. I sighed and turned around, I was about to run when I felt some one grip my wrist. I turned around. "What" I said to Edward.

"Where are you going" he looked sincere but for what?

"Well I thought you might not like me phasing into that _thing_ –I looked at Emmett—in the store" I yanked my hand away and ran out of the store…. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys this is really Important so please read I decided to put outfits with this story so for chapters one and two there's outfits and also Bella's motorcycle I hope you like it enjoy!**

I ran to the side of the store and made sure no one was looking. I ran behind the store and into the woods. Ugh I can't believe Emmett but why am I mad at him I shouldn't be offended of what I am.

I guess I ran a little father than I intended to but I was still trembling finally I just gave up and phased. I was un awhere that I was being followed. I turned around and almost fell down damn I have to get used to having four legs.

I saw Edward and Emmett standing there for some reason I growled. Great now they'll think I am weird.

**Hey Bells what's up**

_What do you want Embry_

**Nothing just wondering why are you in wolf form?**

_Uh because I just love being a wolf its soo cool hey wait a minute why are you in wolf form_

**Uh because I um wanted to**

_Nice lie_

**Got to go**

I guess he phased back thank god

"Dude I think she's talking to herself" I heard Emmett say.

I shook my head, if only he knew. I started running I needed to get home so I can get more clothes. I knew those to guys were following me but stopped when I got back to our territory.

I went in through the back door of my house. I had to get clothes I headed up stairs. I got dressed in white skinny jeans and a blue shirt. I put on my black and white converse and headed outside.

I started walking since I abandoned my motorcycle at the grocery store. I sighed. This was going to be a long walk. I groaned when I saw a familiar car coming my way, great how was I going to explain this to Leah.

My phone started ringing, I took it out of my pocket. "Hello"

"Hey Bella there's one thing we need to tell you"

"Okay what is it" what were they talking about

"Okay uh you can't really hang out with Leah or anybody make them think your in Sam's gang – I heard them laugh—which they think isn't true by the way"

"Okay just ignore them then"

"Exactly hey got to go"

"Bye Jake" I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

I looked at Leah's car god she's going to hate me and probably never speak to me again. I walked into that amazing smell again. Leah's car slowed down almost to a stop but I just passed by her.

I sighed and continued walking, when I finally got to the store I was exhausted. I noticed my keys where with my old clothes. Great I walked into the woods not caring who saw. I went farther and farther into the woods. I couldn't have gone this far could I?

Finally I saw my clothes and I checked for my keys. I saw them with a pile of shredded jeans. Once I got them I started making my way back…

When I got to my motorcycle I looked around the parking lot, I noticed there weren't a lot of cars probably because the store was closing up for the night. I got on my motorcycle and headed for home.

On my way home I passed Leah I took one look at her expression and saw she was mad. I guess I knew this was going to happen. I sighed and pulled up into the driveway Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway so he got home from work.

I sighed and made my way up the drive way.

I opened the door and walked in. I went to the living room to see Charlie there sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table; he was watching the sports channel.

"Hey Ch- Dad" I said sitting on the chair on the side of him. Charlie put the TV on mute and turned to look at me. Great he's going to want to talk to me.

I started thinking up some possible answers to some of the questions he might ask. I looked at him to see his face calm. Maybe what he wanted to talk about weren't that bad.

"So Bella I see you've finally phased" crap I wasn't him expecting him to say that though he was right in front of me when I did phase. I just nodded.

"Well that's good I guess, but you should know that you have to follow what Sam says now since he's alpha"

"Wait what" I had to follow Sam now ha he's crazy if he thinks I have to follow Sam.

"I said you had to follow Sam now, all of you do" Charlie looked kind of nervous on what I might do.

I sighed, "Fine but if he wants me to do to anything irrational I won't do it"

Charlie laughed, "You don't have to" I smiled.

"Well I guess I'm going to bed" I said getting up. "Wait Sam told me to tell you not to forget tomorrow you guys are going to meet the vampires" I nodded and started going up the stairs.

"One more thing" I stopped and turned to look at Charlie "Yeah"

"Don't go to school tomorrow you need to make sure you're in control of yourself first" I nodded and went up the stairs as fast as I could I didn't want to be caught in anything else Charlie said.

I took a quick shower, I went into my room. I looked at my phone before I went to bed I had 3 I read the first one

_Hey Bella I hope you feel better_

_L_

Then I read the second one

_Hey Bella what's up once again I hope you get better_

_L_

I looked at the third one it was right after I talked to Jake

_Well I guess ur to sick to text back huh its okay I mean I was going over to hopefully make u feel better but I guess I didn't need to since I saw u walking. I can't believe u didn't even say hi to me or anything wen I stopped. Ur acting like Jake and Embry please don't tell me ur in wit Sam like them._

_L_

Crap she's mad I decided to text her back, just not tell the guys.

_Hey I'm sorry I havnt text back I've been busy since I got home. I'm also feeling a lot better. Uh sorry to disappoint u but ya I have been hanging wit Jake, Embry, and Sam there actually fun to hang wit._

_B_

I turned off my phone and went to sleep….

When I woke up I got ready, in black skinny jeans, and one of my green day tees. I put on my converse and went down stairs. **(A/N pic on profile) **Charlie wasn't home, he went fishing with Billy.

I sat on the couch and started watching TV. I finally ended up watching _Sixteen and Pregnant. _I sighed thinking about my mom, she ran out on us when I was a kid. Sure I get a letter every year but it's not the same as seeing her…

I was brought out of my thoughts when the phone started ringing. I got up off the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Hello"

"Hey Bells, Sam wanted us to meet at Emily's you know to go over the rules about tonight"

"Sure Embry tell Sam I'll be right there" I hung up and went upstairs to get my keys and phone. I once again checked my phone and saw I had a message. I sighed and read it:

_Well I guess there to fun that u can't hang out wit me anymore huh. I was wondering if u wanted to go shopping wit me today? I know I sound mad but im not_

_L_

I sighed and texted back

_Sorry Leah I cant I have to meet up wit the guys, something really important is going to happen and well I have to be apart of it. Really wanted to go tho _

_B_

I put my phone in my pocket and ran down the stairs. I was on my way to Emily's, God how I'm I going to explain this to Leah if all this stuff dies down….


	4. Chapter 4

In I few minutes I was at Emily's I turned off my motorcycle and got off. I made my way up the driveway. I knocked on the door to be greeted by Emily.

"Hey Emily how are you" I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Hey Bella I'm good and you" Emily was Sam's fiancé I remember Sam telling us that he imprinted on her. We still don't know what imprinting is but I guess it made them happy.

"I'm good" I smiled and again while she stepped aside to let me in. I walked in and saw the guys at the table.

Embry looked up when I walked in "Aw no Bells is here" I rolled my eyes "Ha ha very funny" I said as I sat down. I saw Jake shake his head.

"Okay guys there's a lot of stuff we need to cover before tonight". We all got quiet to listen to Sam.

"First I think I should tell you who the vampires are, we can't attack" Sam looked at all of us. I nodded "Ha I already met two of them" Crap why did I say that, everybody turned to look at me.

"You did?" Embry looked at me like I was lying. I nodded "Yep I met them at the store in Forks" I looked down feeling the blood rush to my face.

"Really what did they look like" I sighed I really didn't want to do this. "Erm there's Emmett, he's like really fit, he has black curly hair, tall, annoying, and that's about it on him, oh and I uh wanted to kill him" I smiled.

"You didn't touch him did you" Sam looked concerned.

"Of course not I ran out of there before I did" he nodded.

"And the other one" I sighed "the other one's Edward, I ran into him being me. Umm he has bronze colored hair, he's not as fit as Emmett, and he's tall." I stopped there though I wanted to say more.

They nodded and started talking, I wasn't really paying attention to them I was in my own thoughts.

"Um Sam do we have to phase in front of them?" I heard my self asking; I seriously didn't want to lose more clothes. Sam seemed to think about it for a second.

"We do but you don't seeing two of them already know what you look like" I nodded. I glanced at the clock seeing it was almost time to go. Sam saw me and looked at the clock to.

"One more thing you need to know is that some vampires have powers, especially some of these vampires, there's Alice Cullen she can see the future, Jasper, Alice's husband can control the emotions around him, and Edward he can read minds" my eyes widened.

Oh my god he read my mind and I thought he was a God and he heard that, great now I can't go.

"Come on guys let's get going" Sam said and ran out the door, Jake and Embry followed and I walked behind slowly.

How I'm I going to face Edward now, I bet he'll laugh at me. I sighed. I kept thinking until we got into a meadow, I looked around. We were standing in the most beautiful meadow I ever saw, there were flowers everywhere and I could faintly here a river near by.

My eye's landed on a family on the other side of the meadow. I knew immediately they were vampires. It wasn't hard to tell being Edward and Emmett were there. I sighed feeling self cautious; I was the only werewolf girl there.

"Hello" the blonde one said I looked him over he looked like he was there leader. He stepped forward and I stepped back. Sam looked cautiously at me I looked back at him.

Sam stepped forward "Hello" he tensed when the wind blew across the meadow feeling it with an amazing scent, I breathed it in.

"Uh I'm Carlisle; this is Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett" the blonde one I guess Carlisle said. Sam nodded.

"Im Sam" he looked at us to say our names. Jake stepped forward "I'm Jacob" he looked disgusted I tried not to laugh at his face.

Embry stepped up "I'm Embry" he looked at me I looked around and noticed everybody was staring at me I blushed.

"I'm Isabella but call me Bella" I looked down. Embry laughed, "Yeah if you call her Isabella she'll like kill you" I glared at Embry, he smirked "Isn't that right Isabella"

I stepped forward "I think you should shut the hell up" my hands started trembling damn I get mad easy.

"Bella calm down" Sam yelled. I looked over at him and nodded, I could not lose any more clothes. I sighed and started to calm down. Embry looked like he was going to say more until Sam looked at him.

"Sorry she's kind of new to this" Sam looked at them. They nodded.

"No offense bloodsuckers but you kind of stink" Jake said covering his nose. I laughed they looked at me again. "I don't think they stink" Now everybody was looking at me.

"What" I asked confused. They shook there head. I rolled my eyes. "So where going to show you in our wolf forms" The Cullens nodded.

Sam phased I never really saw them in there wolf forms so I was kind of surprised Sam was a black wolf. I watched as Sam made his way over to them, I saw that the Cullens tensed.

"He said not to worry he's just going to take in our scent so he knows not to attack us" Edward said softly I looked at him to see his eyes on Sam. When Sam was done, Jake went he fur was the color of rust. I shook my head.

Embry finally went his fur was gray. "Aren't you going to phase Bella" I looked toward the voice to see it was the girl who looked like a pixie I think her name was Alice. I shook my head.

"Uh no I'm not urm I don't want to lose any more of my clothes" I laughed quietly Alice beamed. "You like clothes" I nodded

"Yeah I uh need to go shopping soon before I have nothing to wear" I smiled.

"Bella Sam wants you to come over to us so you can take in our scents" Edward said quietly, I nodded and walked over there hesitantly.

I walked over to Carlisle fist, when I was standing in front of him I smiled "Pleasure to meet you Bella" Carlisle held out his hand

I smiled and shook it "Pleasure's all mine"

Carlisle smiled "It's funny you don't smell like a werewolf at all" he looked at me, I looked down "It's funny you guys smell really good" I blushed "I don't know what the guys are talking about, they say you guys reek" I smiled and looked up.

Carlisle smiled and I walked up to Esme "Hello nice to meet you" she smiled "You to" I wasn't expecting the hug she gave me I tensed and she let go "Sorry" I nodded.

I walked up to Alice; "Oh my god Bella were going to be the best of friends" she smiled and started jumping up and down. I laughed "No offense Alice but are you taking steroids"

I heard everyone laugh I smiled "Nope" I rolled my eyes and went to Jasper. "Nice to meet you" He nodded so I went to Rosalie, "Nice to meet you" she glared at me. I knew we weren't going to get along.

I went to Emmett and looked at him "Sorry about what happened Bella I'm just like that all the time" I smiled "It's okay Emmett, just got to control my anger" he grinned. I shook my head and went to Edward.

I smiled "Are you following me" he shook his head.

"No are you following me" he raised and eyebrow. I laughed. "Nope you just wish I was following you" with that I walked back over to the guys. I took out my phone and saw a text.

_I understand I guess, how about tomorrow? Or are you busy then to, I got some really important news to tell you Bells. _

_L_

I texted back right away

_Idk if im busy tomorrow I'm running a tight schedule these days. Wats the important news?_

_B_

I put my phone on vibrate and sat looked around. "Hey Bella come here" Alice called I walked over to her "Yeah"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me sometime"

"Uh sure" I looked at her and smiled "Great let me see your phone" I handed her my phone, "Alice what are you doing" she ignored me.

"I put all of our numbers in it and I put you number in my phone" she smiled. My phone started vibrating.

_The important news is that Paul asked me out! I can't believe it I'm soooo happy_

_L _

I texted her back

_Wow that's amazing you guys make a great couple_

_B_

"Bella Sam said you need to go" I nodded and tuned around "Bella text me tonight" Alice called. I nodded and made my way to Emily's.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner I would have but I got grounded ugh lol! **

**Chapter 5**

I took my time back to Emily's, I could tell the guys weren't expecting it to end up the way it did. They probably thought I would end up attacking them, I knew I wouldn't well maybe the blond one, but who wouldn't?

I couldn't figure out why she hated me soo much. I shrugged oh well. When I finally got to Emily's the guys were in the human forms. Jake and Embry were wrestling in the living room I shook my head and went into the kitchen where I could smell Emily making something.

"Hey Emily" I said sitting down on the counter stool. Emily turned around and smiled. "Hey Bella how are you" I shrugged.

"I'm good and you" I asked looking up at her. "Good" she turned around and continued making food. I sighed and looked down. Sam walked in, and kissed Emily. I took out my phone and read my messages.

_I know right I'm sooo happy right now!_

_L_

I shook my head she can be really hyper I text back:

_I could tell_

_B_

I looked and saw a number I didn't recognize so I read that.

_Hey Bella! Its Alice just wanted to know if u can go shopping tomorrow cause we start school the next day and I wanted to get some new clothes!_

_~AC~_

I sighed "Hey guys I got to go have to cook Charlie dinner" they nodded so I got my keys and walked outside.

_Uh sure I guess... I kind of need more clothes, _

I thought of Leah maybe she would like to come shopping to

_Uh do you mind if one of my friend comes with me?_

_B_

I got on my bike and started driving home, my phone started vibrating.

_Lol I bet u can, anyways wats up?_

_L_

_Nm n u?_

_B_

_Of course that would be ok is it one of the wolves?_

_~AC~_

_No its not, its one of my human friends_

_B_

_Nm just really bored_

_L_

_Hey do u want to go shopping wit me n this new girl?_

_B_

_Oh well see u tomorrow_

_~AC~_

_K_

_B_

_Sure I guess talk to u later_

_L_

I sighed and walked up the driveway, when I got inside I made Charlie's dinner. I took a shower and went to bed. I would have to get up early tomorrow….

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I moaned and rolled over to turn off the clock, I hate that little thing it seems to make my life a living hell, worse than it already is.

I got up and walked over to my closet, I heard someone tapping my bedroom window. I looked to the window and almost had a heart attack. There was Alice Cullen standing in my room. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

She giggled, "Cat got your tongue" I shook my head.

"W-What are y-you doing here" I finally was able to say. Alice shook her head "I came here to help you with your outfit" she seemed hesitant about something.

"Umm Bella is okay if I crossed the treaty line, I mean were friends now right?" I nodded. "Of course its okay, I know the guys aren't going to be too happy but who cares what they think" I smiled.

Alice walked over to me and hugged me, then she turned to my wardrobe.

**A/N well that's it for now sorry guys I havnt updated im really sorry, I have like a HUGE writers block. **


End file.
